Mak-rehe
Mak-rehe is a player character in Dexter Fawkes' What We Do Beneath The Moon campaign, set in the Dread Realm of Tepest and taking place in the Teshol setting. A native to Teshol and a Sandstalker by profession, Mak-rehe was travelling to Elchezar following rumors of lost tomes when he stopped at the Wrong Turn Inn. Appearance Mak-rehe is short - measuring 5'4" when he stands straight - and extremely lean, whatever fat he may have had scoured from his frame by long months wandering the Vastlands. His eyes are a piercing yellow, set into a seemingly permanently-tired face. Mak-rehe's skin is dark, as is his hair, which is short and ragged from months spent beyond his temple. He has several lines of Sand Common script tattooed down the right side of his back. Mak-rehe wears no armor, instead wrapping himself in a layered and ragged cloak of sand-toned fabric which clasps underneath his broad usekh collar, which is well-made but largely unornamented. He does carry a mask of some white material - possibly bone - shaped to resemble a dog's head, which he often wears in combat. Under his cloak, Mak-rehe wears an amulet of Ioun, forged from gold and set with a lapis stone for Her eye. In battle, Mak-rehe wields a lighter version of a khopesh known as an arakh, often in concert with any number of knives, throwing darts, and his temple's martial arts. Personality He seems a bit rough around the edges, must be all that sand he's covered in. Backstory The elf has discussed little of his past, but has made no attempt to hide his status as a soldier in Aket'o's endless war with the forces of Umbravall. Mak-rehe was born on the 11th day of the Month of Building in 5524. (2/11/5524) Relationships None yet, y'all are a bunch of strangers in a creepy inn. Atara Gnotbeck Mak-rehe still isn't sure what to think about the halfling the party encountered on the road, but he considers her the group's best chance of surviving long enough to even begin searching for a way home, if even half of what she's said is true. Desmond Pierce Just about the only thing the two men seem to agree on is protecting Sorrel, which suits Mak-rehe just fine. Otherwise, he regards the human as vulgar, obstinate, and ignorant. He would respect his bravado as a morale tactic, if not for his otherwise toxic personality. Sorrel Ludwick He's barely aware of it, but Mak is projecting some of his own past traumas onto the wizard, and in some ways is more focused on finding a way for her to return to her children than he is on finding a way back to the Vastlands himself. He respects her opinions most of the party, but is dumbfounded by her casual dismissal of his people's war against the Drow. Talia Wavedancer Based on the conversations they've had, Mak-rehe is inclined to think favorably of his newfound travelling companion, though they haven't had much opportunity to speak since leaving the Wrong Turn. Trivia * Carries two wooden masks at his waist, one shaped like a scarab's visage and the other fashioned to resemble a worm's maw. * Abstains from alcohol, but absolutely adores coffee when he can find it. * Years of subsistence living in the Vastlands has all but completely eroded Mak-rehe's sense of disgust regarding potential food. If it's edible, he'll eat it. * Can often be found stargazing on nights the stars are visible. Failing that, he usually busies himself with a small book marked with an Iounian udjat. * Originally written as an elher'nin counterpart to everyone's favorite Drow, though some of the parallels were entirely unintentional. Relevant Quotes